


His Dark Materials Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: His Dark Materials Imagines [1]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drabbles Collection, F/M, Imagine Collection, Imagines, Imagines Collection, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the His Dark Materials (TV show) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Lee Scoresby/Reader, Lee Scoresby/You, Lord Asriel/Reader, Lord Asriel/You
Series: His Dark Materials Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083992
Kudos: 19





	1. Asriel Belacqua - Imagine Stelmaria telling Asriel to make up with you after a fight, because she knows that deep down he loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Reader requested

Gif source: [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/639016799247204352/lord-asriel-in-the-fight-to-the-death) | [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/638739024601890816/asriel-putting-various-things-in-his-mouth)

> _Imagine Stelmaria telling Asriel to make up with you after a fight, because she knows that deep down he loves you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

His back is facing you when you storm down the stairs. He’s really done it this time. You’ve threatened to leave many a time before, but after the fight you’ve just had, and the fact that he can hear you distantly grumbling to your daemon as you whiz about his lab collecting your things, you seem to mean it for once.

Perhaps he had been unnecessarily cruel. Dismissive, even, of you entirely, but he had blamed his behavior on the close quarters more times than he can count, and you’ve always forgiven him. This time, though, his jaw is set as he tinkers away on the very same thing that had sparked the unnecessary argument in the first place, and does not turn to apologize, solely due to the burning of his own anger that keeps his feet firmly planted to his spot.

“What are you doing?” Selmaria breaks the tense silence, paws padding on the metal floor as she looks up at him.

“Work,” is his short answer, but he spares his daemon a glance from the corner of his eye, “like I was doing before this nonsense.”

He exhales carefully through his nose at the look in her eyes, already knowing the path she’ll urge him to take, before she even asks him, “And what of the girl?”

“What of her?”

“Asriel,” she turns towards the balcony overlooking the lower level of the lab, where the distinct sounds of you collecting your things can be heard, “she truly will leave this time, if you don’t apologize.”

“She is not a prisoner here,” he reveals his own lingering spite to his daemon when she returns to his side.

“Asriel.”

“Let her leave should she like to.”

_“Asriel.”_

Finally, he looks towards his daemon again at the insistence in her tone. The way she looks at him is knowing, urging, because after all, she does know him better than anyone. Perhaps even himself.

_“What?”_ he snaps through gritted teeth, but Stelmaria doesn’t have a chance to answer before the front door to the lab swings open loudly downstairs, hitting the wall with a _bang_ , and he realizes you really _are_ leaving, without so much as a goodbye.

“Go after her, Asriel!” Stelmaria insists, a bite to her tone, as she nudges him once with her nose while he pulls the glove off his hand by his teeth. “If not because you love her, then go after her since we still need her assistance with the research! Don’t let your pride make life harder than it needs to be.”

“Dammit,” Asriel growls under his breath before slapping the glove down on his work desk, and rushing towards the staircase, shouting after you, _“Wait!”_


	2. Lee Scoresby - Imagine Lee Scoresby taking you on a balloon ride.

Gif source: [Lee](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/638733327812198400)

> _Imagine Lee Scoresby taking you on a balloon ride._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

It was breathtaking up here. From the view, to the wind whipping against your skin, you were awed. Airships were one thing, but this? This was something else entirely.

The balloon had a rawness to it, a sort of openness that you just couldn’t achieve in the metal shell of airship travel. It was freeing, and you’re certain your that the excitement rushing through your veins is just as plain on your face, as you hold tight to the rail and look out upon the vast unknown.

“Having fun?” Lee asks, mostly rhetorical, as he comes up beside you with his own grin and two mugs in hand.

Still, you answer him, breathless, “This is amazing! I can’t believe you get to do this whenever you like!”

“My, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you never rode a balloon before,” sarcasm thick on his tongue, he shoots a wink as Hester hops towards the two of you.

“There’s a first time for everything, Lee,” she jokes just as easily as he does, and you roll your eyes at their teasing when you take the warm mug he offers you.

“Well, in that case,” his smile widens, cutting along a bright smile when he raises his mug towards yours, “I say we drink to your first balloon ride, and to many more firsts.”

Your laughter rings between you as you meet his toast with your own mug, “To many more firsts!”


	3. Lee Scoresby - Imagine Hester teasing Lee while he’s trying to flirt with you.

Gif source: [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/639288720945774592/lee-scoresby-hester-in-his-dark-materials)

> _Imagine Hester teasing Lee while he’s trying to flirt with you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“That was real smooth, Lee,” Hester’s chirp earns her a pointed look, but the hare daemon’s sarcastic teasing of his flirting tactics only brings giggles bubbling from your own chest.

Lee huffs an embarrassed, “Shush, you,” down towards her, and if the hare could roll her eyes, you’d like to imagine that’s what she’d do with the way her head lulls into a shake. Still, in the time you’ve come to know him, you’ve become used to the way they are together, and this only endears you more towards them.

“No, no,” you hum, leaning against the balloon’s railing in an effort to seem casual, but the fact that it slides you a bit closer to him is what you’re really after, “Hester’s right, that _was_ a pretty smooth line.”

Lee’s brow raises, and your own lingering eye-contact isn’t lost on him, when he leans a bit closer to the railing to ask, “Oh? I’ve got more where that came from.”

“Let’s hear ‘em, then. You never know, they might just work.”


End file.
